shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Calico D. Sid
Calico D. Sid ''(かりこ ど. せぶ, Kariko Do. Sebu)'' is a young pirate born in Loguetown in the Polestar Islands, who wishes to become even greater than the King of Pirates. The captain of The Dream Pirates, Sid has emerged as a powerful force to be reckoned with, as well as a recognized member of The Red Generation. Due to his very Western-style clothes and speech patterns, he has earned the nickname "Yankee" Sid. His main rival is Shion. From a very young age, Sid's village was destroyed by mountain bandits. He was rescued by Monkey D. Grap, who trained him to be a Marine. However, this was once again a failure on Garp's part, as Sid quickly became a Pirate.. He has apparently eaten the Denka Denka no Mi, which allows him to produce electricity/lightning from his body. This fruit has made Sid one of the strongest on his crew. Sid has earned a decent bounty of 399,000,000, rather high for a rookie. Appearance For more, see: Calico D. Sid/Image Gallery Sid is a suprisingly skinny young man, with a well-toned and muscular body. He sports a head full of wild emerald hair, somewhat like the Roroanoa clan. His standard attire consists of a emerald-green T-shirt, along with a white jacket. He also wears brown jeans held loosely by a black belt, with black sandals. After the timeskip, Sid wears an outfit very similar to that of a Japanese schoolboy, with a long sleeved button up green shirt and pants of the same color. He wears a white T-shirt underneath it and still sports his sandals. Personality Sid believes that life should be lived to the fullest, that there aren't any shortcuts to fame and glory, and that he is the undisputed chess champion of the entire world. Sid loves chess, video games, and other such activities, as well as competitive sports. Sid especially dislikes bullies, as well as those that intentionally hurt others. However, he has a quickly forgiving mind, able to look past some people's worst traits and basically see them as a good person. Sid has the Will of D, a initial that proves that the bearer will leave a mark on history. This has also lead Sid to smile often, even in near death situations. In fact, Sid was shown to be grinning broadly, even when he was about to be publically executed on Loguetown, on a small wooden platform right under Gold Roger's own execution stand. However, this could be contributed to the fact that he knew the other members of the Red Generation would come to rescue his crew. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Sid has absolutely no abilities with the sword. Marksmanship While Sid is useless when it comes to guns, he also has excellent aim when it comes to long distance attacks, where he can easily identify weak spots on the opponent, as well as strike there quickly and effectively. Hand to Hand Combat Sid is a master at free style CQC, often randomly deciding his attacks only moments before he actually performs them, thus making him hard to predict via Haoshoku Haki. Physical Strength Ordinarly, Sid has about the strength of a human ant, able to lift about 10 tons his body weight at maximum. However, when enraged, this can double or triple, to the point where he has been seen killing an opponent with one punch, or denting a steel wall with a blow. Agility Sid has remarkable agility, often running across rooftops, or catching himself midfall. As a master of parkour, Sid can easily and quickly move around suburban or even getto areas without being caught or sided. Though his skill is nothing compared to Pyrus, Sid does have a fair amount of flexibility, often changing his movements on the fly. Endurance Sid's endurance depends on his situation. While fighting an enemy he hates with all his soul, his endurance takes an incredible boost, as he is even seen still moving and fighting even with a bullet wound to the chest. However, when he was forced to fight a mind-controlled Pyrus, Sid kept falling and seemed to be unwilling to withstand and counter his friend's attacks. Weapons Sid does not carry weapons, believing them to be a cowardly way to win a battle. Devil Fruit Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Son of a Demon Early Life Better Than Pirate King Gallery Sid Child.jpg|Sid as a young boy. Sid Parents.jpg|Sid learning about his parents (original art by Raiku Makoto) Sid Swing.jpg|Sid on a swing as a child. Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles *The Green-Haired Pirates *Cyrus Arc External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Zeon1 Category:Blue Flame Pirates